


One More Light

by Ikal



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AmeCan, Angst, Breif mention of FrUK, Caname - Freeform, M/M, Songfic, USCan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikal/pseuds/Ikal
Summary: [America/Canada] {Songfic}One More Light by Linkin ParkIm not even sure anymore...





	1. Chapter 1

Matthew slammed the door open and looked at Alfred, horrified. The nation rushed over to him and grabbed the knife out of his hand as his friend cried.

 

"Al why? Why did you..."

 

"Because I...I just.."Alfred choked on his words.

 

[Should've stayed, were there signs, I ignored?  
Can I help you, not to hurt, anymore?  
We saw brilliance, when the world, was asleep  
There are things that we can have, but can't keep]

"Please.." Matthew asked, wanting, needing an answer.

 

"Because...No one would care." He stopped. If he had said any more, he would start crying.

 

"Yes. We would. Or at least I would." Matthew tried to get his friend up but was pushed away. However, there was a slight problem. When Alfred pushed him away, he grabbed the sharp blade and jumped up. Running to the wall, he clutched the knife in a cold hand. Matthew felt himself loose all the colour in his normally lively face. He spoke up, "Al...Al put that down."

Alfred responded quickly, pulling the silver, bloodstained blade closer, "No. Matthew no." He held it up to his throat and he felt hot tears stream down his face. Then, it all went black.

 

[If they say  
Who cares if one more light goes out?  
In the sky of a million stars  
It flickers, flickers  
Who cares when someone's time runs out?  
If a moment is all we are  
Or quicker, quicker  
Who cares if one more light goes out?  
Well I do]

All Matthew saw was red. Red from his southern neighbours blood. He knew Nations couldnt die, yet the one in front of him just did. Alfred collapsed infront of Matthew as he tried to scream. He couldnt. No sound would come out of his mouth. He ran over to the others side and knelt beside him, He grabbed Alfred's bloodied hand and flinched at how cold it was, the life draining from him as he lay. dead. Then, unwilling to stay, Matthew stood up, clearly fighting tears as he walked out. He wandered into the kitchen and sat at the counter, staring outside the window beside him, showing the city they were in. New York City, a usually busy place, had stopped. Everyone looked lost, confused even. No one walked away from where they were as they all looked towards the sky. Matthew looked away and faced the chair next to him. Alfred should be there, laughing, smiling, maybe even eating but...he wasnt. He was dead in his room. Matthew finally gave in and started crying as he stood up. He turned to the wall in pounded his fist into it as he screamed. He didnt care what the neighbours thought. His friend died. The usually happy person killed himself. The fucking love of his life had just slit his own throat and died! And Matthew couldnt do anything. Didnt do anything. Eventually he pulled himself together and grabbed the phone. He didnt dial 911. No he called someone else.

Someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Arthur. Please come here."

"Wait. Who are you? You dont sound like America."

"Im Canada. Now get Francis and come here."

 

[The reminders, pull the floor from your feet  
In the kitchen, one more chair than you need, oh  
And you're angry, and you should be, it's not fair  
Just 'cause you can't see it, doesn't mean it, isn't there]

They eventually arrived at Alfreds house and got worried the moment they saw Matthew open the door. His face was lifeless and pale, almost as if hed seen a ghost. Or a dead body. He didnt even greet them as they walked in the house. He dragged them to Alfreds room and showed them in, not even trying to go in himself.

 

"He did that to himself." Were the only words he managed to force out since the call. Both gasped in horror as Matthew muttered, "I dont know why. He was saying no one would care if he did it. And he did. But we do care, right?"

 

"Of course we do!" Arthur said, walking, slowly towards the lifeless body, laying on the floor.

"Good." Matthew voice got shakey as tears started falling again. Francis walked out of the room and pulled him into a hug.

"Do the police know yet?" He had asked. Matthew shook his head.

"You two are the first to find out." Matthew buried his face into Francis's coat, neither minding if it got stained with his tears. Then, the cops were called.

 

[If they say  
Who cares if one more light goes out?  
In the sky of a million stars  
It flickers, flickers  
Who cares when someone's time runs out?  
If a moment is all we are  
Or quicker, quicker  
Who cares if one more light goes out?  
Well I do]

[I do]

*Weeks later*

Matthew sat by the grave.

In loving memory of  
Alfred F. Jones  
Loving brother  
Willing Nation

In fancy writing at the very bottom it read the words "America". Matthew smiled, sadly.

"Hey Alfie...I miss you. You know that? Hey guess what? Arthur and Francis finally hit it off. And it took you to finally make it happen." He paused then laughed, "That is the most inappropriate thing to say to your grave." Another long pause. Finally he spoke again, with more distress, tears filling his violet-blue eyes, "God Alfred why? Why did you do it? Im not sure how I can live for hundreds of more years without your stupid grin. Your perfect laugh. Your happy voice. Your...you. God I miss you...and...and...

"Alfred, I love you. More than I probably should. I just...wish you were here. I wish I knew what it was like to be...to be with you. But I cant. Because you...left. And I know its selfish. Trust me I do. I just miss you so damn much." Matthew stood up and looked to the sky, as if Alfred was right there. But he wasnt. And he knew that. He just wished he was.

 

[Who cares if one more light goes out?  
In the sky of a million stars  
It flickers, flickers  
Who cares when someone's time runs out?  
If a moment is all we are  
Or quicker, quicker  
Who cares if one more light goes out?  
Well I do  
Well I do]


	2. Quotes

"Love is missing someone whenever you're apart, but somehow feeling warm inside because you're close in heart." ~Kay Knudsen

"Where you used to be, there is a hole in the world, which I find myself constantly walking around in the daytime, and falling in at night. I miss you like hell." ~Edna St Vincent Millay

"Sometimes, when one person is missing, the whole world seems depopulated." ~Lamartine

**Author's Note:**

> The paragraph spacing was weird I know. I couldn't get it to work for me. Sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> I also have this head headcanon that countries have special graves for them, body or none, and so that explains that. They are also buried in a famous site in their country.  
> {This one is in D.C.}


End file.
